wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of events relating to the ''Wipeout'' series. NOTE: The official background story to the games is not exactly prevalent in the games themselves. Rather, they are most commonly found in the game manuals and websites. This page is an attempt to link all the official backstory together. Prologue *'2004 (January 17th):' The anti-gravity technology pioneer Pierre Belmondo is born in the Poitou-Charentes region of France. *'2021:' Belmondo drops out of university to join the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach full-time. *'2024:' Belmondo is named the Director of the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research. **'(November 24th):' The World Technology Symposium discontinues the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress, of which the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach was a member at the time. Belmondo and his research team continue regardless. *'2035 (April 14th):' Belmondo completes the first anti-gravity flight in the history in the Nevada desert, in the Nx1000 prototype craft. *'2036:' Federal European Industrial Science and Research is founded by the European Federation. *'2040:' Anti-Gravity Systems, the commercial arm of the the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research, is founded. Belmondo is named the Director. *'2042:' The Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research folds. As a result, AG Systems is acquired by a Japanese consortium, and FEISAR becomes Europe's main anti-gravity technology research organization. *'2044:' **Brazilian companies Pir and Hana merge to form Pir-hana. **The Anti-Gravity Federation is founded by Pir-hana, which in turn conjures the idea of the Anti-Gravity Racing Championships at Belmondo's suggestion. The Anti-Gravity Race Commission is founded with datacast celebrity Dirk Breakwater as its first Chief Executive. *'c.2045:' AG Systems employees Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen are dismissed as a result of their feud with each other over the proposed direction of the company. They go off to form their own AG racing teams in two different locations. *'2045:' Qirex Industries is founded by Holst McQueen in Russia. *'2046:' Auricom Research Industries is founded by Delia Flaubert in North America. AGRC/F3600 era (2048-2084) *'2048:' The inaugural Anti-Gravity Racing Championship season commences in Nova State City. *'c.2050:' Belmondo calls for standardisation of AG racing. This leads to the formation of the F3600 League. *'2052:' **The inaugural F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. **Pir-hana is bought out under Chinese ownership and mysteriously pull out of AG racing. They become the suppliers of their patented airbrake technology to AG Systems and Auricom. *'2056:' AG Systems pilot Daniel Chang becomes the first fatality in anti-gravity racing history. The 2056 F3600 season is suspended as investigations into the safety of the craft begin. The League is restarted two years later. *'2060:' Pir-hana is renamed Piranha Advancements, and later reinstate their craft development program. *'2062:' Dirk Breakwater dies. American AG pioneer Chuck Hoffman replaces him as the Executive Director. *'2080:' Hoffman is assasinated during the opening of the 2080 season at Altima VII, Canada. The season is subsequently cancelled. Rumors come from fans that datacast company Overtel Corporation has conspired to kill him to wrestle control of the Commission away from Belmondo's ideals. Belmondo later becomes the acting Executive Director and isolates anyone linked to Hoffman's murder. Belmondo is then named the new Executive Director and announces plans to upgrade the league to F5000, allowing weapons capable of destroying craft. F5000 era (2085-2115) *'2085:' The inaugural F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. *'2095:' Goteki 45 is founded in Makana, an artificial island in the Pacific Ocean. *'2097:' Piranha make their appearance in the F5000 League with their P.666 v.Prototype experimental craft. *'c.2100s:' Belmondo resigns as the Executive Director of the Commission. He then founds the Belmondo Foundation to enforce the purity of AG racing as well as his vision of using AG technology to benefit mankind. *'2109:' Icaras is founded by Burnston Burns. *'2113:' Assegai Developments is founded by the United African Nations (founded in 2100) in Durban, South Africa. *'c.2115:' **Qirex Industries is renamed Qirex Research and Development. **Piranha relocates to Brazil. F7200 era (2116-2155) *'2116:' The inaugural F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. For the first time since the AGRC, the whole League is held in a single location (Mega City). *'2127 (June 8th):' Pierre Belmondo dies (aged 123), hours after witnessing the birth of his great-great-granddaughter, Natasha. *'c.2128:' The Classic League is added to the F7200. Races are now also held on fan favourite tracks of the previous F3600 and F5000 Leagues and are picked by popular vote. *'2132:' **Overtel Corporation gains full control over the F7200 Commission. In doing so, Qirex is reorganised as an independent entity. **Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. merge to form Triakis Industries. *'2137:' **The Goteki 45 headquarters at Makana is mysteriously carpet-bombed. Goteki 45 folds as a result. **'Xios International' is founded in Finland. *'2140:' Icaras folds following the death of Burnston Burns. Most of their resources and assets are sold off, and the rest are later taken over by an unknown party, most likely FEISAR. *'2143:' Van-Über Racing Developments is founded in Germany by former AG racing champion Wolfgang Van-Über. *'2149:' Qirex is taken over by Tigron Enterprises, the commercial arm of an underworld criminal syndicate which has overthrown the Russian government. This is the result of years of financial trouble for Qirex following the departure of Overtel as parent company and the recent depression in the Russian industrial sector. *'2150:' **Assegai is acquired by Piranha. **The F7200 Commission announces plans to upgrade the league again to F9000. This approach sees dramatic changes to AG racing, most notably the emphasis on vehicular combat. Race tracks are chosen by popular vote over the next few years. *'2155:' AG Systems files for bankruptcy. As a result, AG Systems' racing division is sold off to G-Tech Systems. *'c.2155:' EG-R Technologies is founded in China. F9000 era (2156-2170) *'2156:' The inaugural F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. The former F7200 Commission is renamed the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing. *'2162:' The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition is formed by hardcore AG Racing fans as a resistance organisation aimed to undermine the League, claiming it's been spoilt by the excessive use of weapons and elaborate track designs. *'2164:' The Temtesh Bay Disaster occurs when the recently introduced explosive missiles causes the collapse of the mine section at Temtesh Bay, killing six pilots and entombing many others for days. Three pilots later withdraw from the F9000 League. *'2168:' Auricom withdraw from the F9000 in protest of the League policies, shortly after they win the 2168 season with their lead pilot, Pascale Rouser. *'2169:' Piranha withdraw from the F9000 League following the conclusion of the 2169 season. *'2170:' Van-Über withdraw from the F9000 League before the 2170 season begins. The Fall of the F9000, Depression & Rebirth (2170-2196) *'2170 (October):' The Fall of the F9000 – The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition releases documents that expose allegations of corruption and illegal practices between the F9000 Federation, Overtel, and numerous other parties and crime syndicates. As a result, the F9000 League is suspended indefinitely pending further investigations. The Overtel headquarters in New York City is seized by U.S. Marshals and members of the board are arrested. At the same time, a chain reaction of accusations leads to the termination of many associated parties. The economic shock and the resultant fallout and rioting results in a worldwide economic depression that lasts througout the decade. **Tigron folds, and the syndicate-backed government is deposed not long after. **G-Tech folds after a series of financial meltdown. *'2171:' AG Systems is re-established and reorganised as an anti-gravity research enterprise. *'2172:' **EG-R and Xios merge to form EG-X Technologies. **Russian businessman Feliks Levovich purchases the former Tigron factory and starts restoring old craft. *'2177:' Harimau International is founded in Malaysia as a humanitarian organisation that aids the recovery of Asian regions from the great depression of the 2170s. *'2179:' Qirex is re-established after an announcement from Feliks Levovich, who is later named the Director. *'2181:' Assegai is re-established after being released and returned to the UAN from Piranha at the UAN's request. *'2182:' First signs of the global amateur scene emerge consisting of restored craft on makeshift circuits. *'2185:' The Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival is held as an amateur racing event in Nevada to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Pierre Belmondo's historic flight. **The Belmondo Foundation (now headed by Executive Director Natasha Belmondo) announces the FX150 Amateur League. Returning teams, such as AG Systems, Qirex and Van-Über, become the replacement part suppliers for the competitors' ships. *'2193:' Icaras is re-established by the grandson of Burnston Burns, Connor Burns. He is named the Director. *'2195:' **After 10 successful years of the FX150, the professional FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League is announced. This is influenced by major teams, such as AG Systems, Piranha, Assegai, and newcomers Triakis wanting to run works teams. **The reconstruction of Makana ends successfully. FX era (2197-present) *'2197:' The inaugural FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. This is the third time in the history where an entire AG racing competition is held in a single location, this time the artificial island of Makana. It is the first professional AG racing league in almost 30 years. **The AG Racing Commission is established, consisting of representatives of the Belmondo Foundation and the competing teams. *'2200:' Because of traffic problems to the small island, the AG Racing Commission begins the construction of tracks outside Makana to be included into the League. This is one of the preparations for the FX400 League. *'2202:' **'Mirage' is co-founded by Sheikh Mani Zayed and Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre in Dubai, the United Arab Emirates. This is the professional racing division of the company. **Goteki 45 is re-established and later take part in the FX300 League as the host team. *'2206:' **The final season of FX300 AG Racing League is won by Triakis. However, because of their reverse-inertia deceleration system, they are stripped of the title. This is later awarded to AG Systems. **The FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. This is the developmental ground for pilots transitioning from the FX300 to the FX400 League. It is also a proving ground for the teams' prototype ships. *'2207:' The inaugural FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. Category:Universe